The Millefiore Attacks
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: Unlike his plan to distract himself with some schoolwork, the possibility of attacks were distracted him from schoolwork. "STUPID MILLEFIORE!"


**I suck at One-Shots. It's a fact. Sorry, if this is bad... I still hope you reach the end though.**

**Warnings: OOC, Minor OCs**

* * *

Lambo fidgeted in his seat. Maybe it was a bad idea to go to school. Unlike his plan to distract himself with some schoolwork, the possibility of attacks were distracted him _from_ schoolwork. Every few minutes, he would look out the window and check if anyone was going to attack the school.

He sighed. It's barely been half an hour and he's already nervous. If Hibari was still at Namimori guarding the town, he wouldn't be so nervous. But, he and I-Pin were the only ones here with the exception of those in the base. If they needed help, no one would know unless they sent a distress signal. And that could also attract the enemies' attention.

For what was probably the thousandth time that hour, Lambo sighed. The girl that was sitting next to Lamo glared at him. He tried to look like he was bored when he glanced at her, his eyes (more like eye) asking her "what?".

"Stop sighing, already. It's so annoying!" She complained quietly so only the two of them could hear.

"Kito Yuki, Lambo, do you have anything you want to share with the class?" The teacher asked. Yuki automatically shook her head. Lambo once again sighed and looked out the window. This annoyed the teacher who was thinking that Lambo was ignoring her. That was actually quite true.

"Lambo!" The teacher barked. Lambo looked at her with a bored expression. "Will you pay attention?!" Lambo looked back out the window, once again ignoring her. This caused her to get even more angry.

"If you don't answer this question right, I'll get you suspended!" She threatened.

Lambo sighed. "Yare yare, Lambo-sama wasn't planning on coming here anytime soon after today anyways." This caused the teacher to look surprise. She soon regained her "mad teacher" expression.

"Skipping?" She asked. The rest of the students groaned. It doesn't seem like this argument was going to end soon.

"Maybe. Just give me the stupid question. I might come here again for a distraction. If I get suspended, I can't." said Lambo.

The teacher was once again surprised along with a couple of other students.

_'Distraction?'_ They all thought.

The teacher read the question out loud. "Why did Italy join World War I?"

"Nono wanted to help some of his close allies that were residing in Britain." Lambo answered, not really paying attention to what he answered. If it was about Italy, he was probably right.

"Wrong." The teacher stated. "It is because Britain offered large portions of land to Italy if they joined the Allies." Lambo's classmates laughed.

"How did he come up with his ridiculous answer?" A student asked. His friend shrugged. Soon, chatter enveloped the classroom.

"Class!" The teacher called. Everyone stopped talking. "Lambo, I won't suspend you, but you should pay more attention in class. Your answer was also nonsensical. Please don't make up make believe stories."

Lambo snorted and looked at the chalkboard and teacher again. She seemed to have cooled down from her anger.

It wasn't before long that the class was over. The bell signaled for Lunch and he grabbed his bento, heading for the rooftop. As always, girls followed him, drooling, until he reached the door to the roof.

"Stop following me." Lambo stated and went through. The girls looked at each other in confusion. Usually, Lambo would be happy for the attention and let the girls eat with him. Then, the girls would also give him his favorite grape candy. What was wrong with him?

Lambo sat down by the edge of the roof and unpacked his bento. Before he ate, he looked at the beautiful blue sky and made a promise.

"Tsuna-nii... I'll become stronger and beat the Millefiore someday. Then, no one will have to worry or be scared again."

He stuck a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth and grinned. "I-Pin's cooking improved! It's also as good as..." Lambo frowned. Mama was away in Italy with Iemitsu. So far, no news has been heard from them. No one knew if they were dead or alive. Lambo hoped for the latter. His eyes teared up. He really missed Mama, Tsuna-nii, and all the others.

Lambo wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He scooped up another spoonful of rice and stuffed it into his mouth. He ate the rest of his meal with a smile.

He laid on his back, much like his older Guardians had when they were in middle school. He wished I-Pin was here with him, but she had already went on to University. Even if I-Pin wasn't going to mingle with the mafia world again and wanted to quit as a martial artist, her presence comforted Lambo. He really didn't like being alone.

Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Lambo cleaned everything up (Hibari would bite him to death if he knew the Lightning Guardian left as much as a speck of rice in Namimori Middle.) and headed to his classroom.

* * *

"Oi, Lambo!" A voice woke him up. Tears dripped freely down his face, but he didn't notice it. "Don't—" The teacher stopped talking when he saw that Lambo was crying. Silently. It wasn't like those times where he cried because someone did something to him that he didn't like. This time, there was no sound.

All the students looked at Lambo in concern.

"Yare yare, why is everyone staring at the Great Lambo-sama?" He asked. Everyone widened their eyes and turned away.

"P-pay attention in class!" The teacher said and went back to the lesson. She and the rest of the class was wondering why Lambo was crying, but it was probably a personal problem.

Yawning, Lambo wiped sleepiness from his eyes, only to see that his hand were wet.

_'What?'_ He though, confused. _'I was crying? Was that why they were staring at me? Why was I crying?'_

"Lambo!" A voice urgently whispered. "If you don't want to get into trouble, pay attention! You have been so distracted these days."

"Yare yare, Lambo-sama doesn't take orders from anyone." He replied. Yuki sighed and muttered "Finally."

"Everyone, get into groups of three!" The teacher yelled. Lambo must have dozed off again. A hand grabbed his arms. It was Yuki with her friend.

"Work with us!" They chorused. Lambo stared at them like they were from Mars.

"Why are we working in groups? It's _Math_ class." The girls stared back at him. They shook their heads and explained.

"Project. We have to come up with a scenario that matches that equation and we have to make it." Lambo glanced at the board Yuki was pointing to. On it was the base equation for a parabola.

"You mean, any kind of parabola? It doesn't matter what the numbers are?" He asked. The girls nodded.

"Do you have any ideas? We have a few..." The girls began to blabber on and on about their ridiculous ideas about Rainbows, Clams, and Ocean Waves.

"Stop." Lambo ordered. The girls blinked. "Half of those had nothing to do with parabolas and the rest are impossible to do."

Insulted, Yuki's friend snapped at him. "Well, what do you think we should do?"

"Grenade curves"

"What?" Yuki asked. "That's more impossible! We don't have grenades."

"We do. You don't have rainbows, clams, or tidal wave data. Am I right?" Lambo asked. The girls sighed in defeat.

"Wait." Yuki's friend asked. "YOU HAVE A GRENADE?!" The part was yelled extremely loud. The class snapped their attention to Lambo's group. The teacher glared angrily at them.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Sensei," A random student said. "Momo here says that Lambo has a grenade."

"Yare yare." Was Lambo's simple reply. He didn't answer the question. Silence ensure. Once again, Lambo sighed. "Stop staring, or are you all in love with the Great Lambo-sama?"

The class sweatdropped and went back to their project. Yuki used this opportunity to slap Lambo on the cheek. She missed and his her friend.

"What was that for?!" The two glared at Yuki.

"Sorry, Momo. I was aiming for Lambo." She glared at Lambo. "Did you have to put all the attention on us?"

Lambo didn't respond and looked out the window. His eyes widened when he saw ten men in black clothing coming out of a limousine and towards the school.

Lambo stood up abruptly, startling Yuki and Momo out of their seats. The girls glared at Lambo. "What was _that _for?" Lambo ignored them and looked the teacher in the eye. She was staring at them earlier.

"Sensei, if anyone asks, I never existed, okay? And erase _all_ traces of me in this classroom." Lambo stated. The teacher nodded, not really paying attention. The class was all listening to the conversation now. "That goes for everyone in this room. If you don't listen to me, you are all going to die." With that, he jumped out the window.

The class looked at each other and chatter swept through the class.

"Did he jump out the window? Is he hurt?!" One student asked and rush towards the window. Many followed.

"He just threatened us, didn't he?" Another angrily spat out.

"What. Just. Happened?" Yuki asked Momo. She shook her head and look at the teacher. The teacher was still in her own little world.

Loud knocking on the door grabbed everyone's attention. The door opened to reveal three men in black. They had sunglasses covering their eyes and rings all over their fingers. On their belt hung a couple of boxes.

"We are the Black Spell." The men introduced. They took in everyone's expressions which ranged from surprise, admiration, to fear. "Where is the Vongola brat?" The leader, everyone assumed, took off his sunglasses, revealing blood red eyes.

"W-we d-don't know what y-your talking about!" The teacher exclaimed. She was visibly shaking.

"Lambo. 15 years old. 179 cm tall. 64 kg. Black wavy hair. Gray eyes." One of the men in the back commented. The students eyes slightly widened. If these weren't grunts or if they were just a little more experienced, they would have seen it. They didn't.

"W-we don't know who t-that is." The teacher stated. It looked like she was telling the truth, but inside, she remembered Lambo's warning. _ "If anyone asks, I never existed, okay?" "If you don't listen to me, you are all going to die."_

Then men sighed and walked straight out the door, closing the door behind . The class let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Wh-what just h-happened?" Yuki asked. Momo looked just as pale. She shrugged. "Why did they want him?" This was once again rewarded with a shrug.

"STUPID MILLEFIORE!" A loud yell was heard from outside. Explosions followed. The class turn their attention to the window. They saw Lambo on the other side of the road throwing grenades. A chinese girl was with him as they fended off people who looked exactly like the ones that were in their room earlier.

The class wisely decided to follow Lambo's instructions. He never existed.

* * *

That is... until about three months later.

"Did everyone miss the Great Lambo-sama?" There stood Lambo in all his glory. One eye closed and a content smile on his face. "The world isn't ending."

* * *

**How was that? Rate it 0-10. 0 for EXTERMELY bad. 10 for EXTREMELY good. I hope you didn't waste your time reading this.**

**Please Review~**


End file.
